Miranda Lotto: Contractor of BRabbit
by Pichicha123
Summary: After Pandora finds out who the real B rabbit is they kill Alice and Oz is locked away into a stuffed rabbit. Abandoned and unwanted he is in despair until a little girl by the name of Miranda Lotto finds him and unwillingly makes a legal contract with him. What happens when the little girl grows up and is found to be an exorcist? What happens when Pandora shows up again? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Pandora Hearts and D. Gray Man story, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Prologue:

The Will of the Abyss was happy. No she was ecstatic, practically skipping around the halls of lowest level of the abyss. In her hand she held a small black stuffed rabbit in a red and white outfit. She giggled softly to herself. Finally after searching for almost a century she had found a way to capture him.

Her beloved B- Rabbit; Oz

Which she was holding in her hand at this moment, she leered at him caressing his ears. Of course the poor thing was bound by powerful magic into that pathetic form. She smiled and then promptly hugged the stuffed rabbit. She had finally gotten him away from that wench that dared call herself her sister!

And all it had taken were a few chains, the loss of Pandora trust in Oz and Alice, and her twin's life! But it was worth it, having had to suffer he pain her sister felt while Pandora chains tore her apart. Of course she had to make sure the seaweed head was preoccupied so that he couldn't reach Oz in time to save her.

And Oz, who stood there trying to save little Alice but was too weak to do so since his powers were all sealed inside that pathetic little _human_. Once she was dead the second bind came into action, locking Oz and his powers away inside a stuffed rabbit then throwing him back into the abyss.

Alyss smiled hugging the stuffed rabbit fondly. Everything was perfect now. She had Oz with her now to keep her company when they got back to the abyss, she…

No something was still amiss. She looked down at the stuffed rabbit that seemed almost… lifeless. Her eyes widened and she held him to her ear. When she heard nothing she pulled him away, eyes wide with panic.

"Oz are you in there? Oz?" She shook him tears brimming in her eyes as she fell to her knees holding the little doll to her chest. She couldn't feel him? Her eyes narrowed and she screeched angrily throwing the doll so that it slammed against the floor brutally.

She stared down at the motionless doll angrily, hatred glassing her eyes. She suddenly slammed the heel of her boot into the doll, she did this repeatedly tearing he fabric of the outfit making the filing spill out, making her frustrated that it wasn't actually blood or organs.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She gave the doll a final kick before sinking to her feet.

"Are you sad because Alice is dead? Is that why you won't let me feel you? You _still _like her better than _me_?" She panted, outrage written all over her face. After all she had done, after all she had planned the little brat still liked Alice better than Alyss. Her eyes darkened as he still refused to let her into his heart. She reached for him staring down at the limp little doll.

"Then… what use are you to me if all you think about is that wench?" She then opened a door to the human world kissing the small rabbit on the head. Then shoved him through. The small rabbit suddenly found himself falling. Falling endlessly.

Then as he fell he saw buildings beginning to appear. And he fell to the ground bouncing a few feet away from the spot and falling limply into a puddle in an alleyway. He lay there unmoving.

* * *

Several years later

A group of small children walked across the small town laughing and smiling as they purposely made odd turns here and there when maneuvering around the town. Their purpose? Losing the shy depressing little girl with black hair and what appeared to be quite a bit of eyeliner on her eyes.

"W- Wait for me! Ahhhh!" Suddenly the little girl fell over falling into a puddle of mud. The other children laughed at her running off without bothering to help her up. The little girl pulled her face off the mud and her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry softly.

Why was she always such a klutz? Why couldn't she be normal like all the other children in the town? No instead she had to be the gloomy klutzy weird little girl who no one needed. She was useless and sometimes she wondered why it was she allowed herself to keep living if all she did was take up valuable space from others?

"Maybe I should just die already…"

"W-who's there?" She whispered, terrified as she looked around feeling a presence near her. She panicked when she realized no one was there. Suddenly she looked towards a glow to see a tattered little stuffed rabbit lying in the dirt near the wall. The little girl approach it cautiously on her hands and knees and picked the small doll up.

The doll's arm suddenly fell off and her eyes widened as she picked it up panicked at having ruined the poor thing further.

"O-oh no!" She exclaimed grabbing the arm and trying to stuff it back in place. When she realized she was doing more damage than anything else she held the doll carefully before her face took on a determined glow that it had lacked before.

She stood up carefully stashing the doll and its appendage into her dress pocket before running off to her home, careful not to further damage the little doll. As she reached her home she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Her parents were hardly ever home until very late at night so she was usually left to fend for herself. She reached her destination and headed for the dining table. She placed the doll and its arm on the table. She stared down at it suddenly feeling very helpless.

How was she going to fix it and not end up making it worse? She stared down at it and suddenly her eyes widened as a feeling of encouragement filled her bosom. She looked down at the small tattered doll. The red coat with white diamond design was all dirty ripped and torn and there were several holes in the rabbit itself the stuffing coming out.

It looked somewhat… pathetic. With renewed determination she turned to her mother's sewing cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a needle several, black, white, red strings and materials. She sat down and began to work on the doll.

It took quite some time to do it. She needed to add some stuffing into it since it wasn't properly filled and she needed to wash it since it was so dirty. But still she continued to diligently work on the small rabbit doll lovingly dedicating time to it.

For the first time in her life she felt like someone needed her, and even if that someone was just a stuffed animal that someone had abandoned at the back of an old dirty alley it didn't matter, she was being helpful to someone.

Several days after finding it she finished. The doll looked like a true work of art, beautiful with its little coat and black fur. There were a few patching's on the coat but that just added to the effect. Of course once people started to see her with a "creepy black rabbit doll" all the time it merely added to the effect of the creepy kid, thus lowering her already buried self-esteem even further.

However she never really let that little doll go, she always walked around with it. She kept it during teenage hood carrying it around in her pocket for comfort. She kept it during her jobs hugging it close to her heart when she was fired for being so clumsy.

She squeezed happily when she managed to be helpful to yet another entity, a clock that had been utterly useless until she had come along. And she cried as she held it when October 28th repeated for the 24th time…

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank SmileRen for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man or Pandora Hearts**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Music rang trough the darkness. The notes echoing hauntingly off the nonexistent walls of the dark realm of dreams. Oz lifted his head from its resting place on his knees and gazed towards the sky. He could hear a commotion outside of his little pocket out of reality.

His eyes were glazed, yet he could feel the tremors from the outside. What was it? What was going on? Where was he? He looked around, seeing endless darkness around him and a small pond underneath him.

His eyes widened as a trickle of light came from the sky. He looked up and smiled as he felt the first beam of light in a while brave its way into his little realm. The tremors continued making ripples form in the pond.

"Pathetic… I am Pathetic…" His eyes widened slightly and he looked up as a voice, shaky and despairing reached his ears. He… remembered that voice. Not long ago… she had helped him. Cared for him after he had been abandoned. Mended him after he had been torn.

"Miranda… Lotto…" His voice was raspy and hoarse from being kept hidden away for so long, but he managed to say her name. A soft gasp told him she had heard, whimpering sobs told him she was afraid. She needed him now, just like he had needed her before.

He rose from his despair, stretching his power, flexing and thrashing against his prison before bursting with a flash into the outside. His body began to take shape and soon he found himself kneeling in front of a young woman with sad dark eyes, dark hair, and a distressed expression on her face as tears streamed from her eyes.

Oz smiled at her leaning forward and wiping the tears with his sleeve. She sniffed softly and stared at him in confusion.

"Who… who are you?" She asked softly. Oz ignored the question and looked around, eyes widening in surprise as he realized they were inside some kind of dome, with clocks spinning on its surface. He turned to her inquiringly, then he turned to see two teenagers staring at him with stunned expressions.

"_What are you?"_ The voice came so suddenly Oz almost flinched. He looked around suddenly aware of how oddly _tangible_ the air felt. With a start he stared down at the grandfather clock he had failed to notice sitting between Miranda and himself.

Oz frowned, placing a hand on the wood. He shot upright when he felt the jolt of power running through the clock.

"_What are you?"_ The question came again, this time more forceful than before as whatever it was that possessed the clock trapped him in its clutches with fierce determination. Oz tried to thrash his mind away from it, but instead managed to get even more entangled in the force. Oz soon tired and he let his mind relax.

"_I will ask you one last time creature, what are you? What do you want with Miranda?" _The voice sounded threatening and it echoed slightly in his mind. It was only after a moment's hesitation that Oz finally answered.

"_I am a Chain, Miranda needs me."_

"_A chain? More like a demon from what I can sense! She doesn't need you demon scum! She already has me."_ The voice laughed scornfully and Oz scowled inwardly.

"_She is in trouble isn't she?"_ He asked. The voice seemed to falter in its laughter.

"… _Yes, she is."_

"_I thought as much, the only reason I was able to come out is because I could sense that."_

"_What is your interest in her demon?"_

"_What is _your _interest in her?"_

The voice paused, before answering _"I was once a discarded, ruined clock nobody would have looked twice at me…"_

"_But she did" _Oz finished

"_Yes, she did."_

"_She did the same with me."_

"… _I see… and you are willing to help her and serve her?"_

"_Yes, she helped me when no one else would, a discarded toy…" _Here there was a pause while they both processed this new information.

"_I tried to help her… she made a wish and I tried to make it come true… but it went all wrong and now she's in more danger than ever." _The voice spoke miserably, softly.

"_I can help her… if you let me."_ The voice paused, and Oz prayed silently for it to relent.

"_Alright… there is a creature outside of my time dome… like you she looks human but she isn't… she is evil and very powerful…"_

"_I will destroy her easily enough."_

"_No, it's not possible, she can't die or at least not in this form."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's no time, drive her away and I shall explain later."_ With that the grip on his mind ebbed away and Oz was again aware of his surroundings. He blinked and removed his hand from the wooden side of the clock. He looked around to see Miranda straining to keep the dome up.

The two teenagers were gone. Oz stood up ignoring Miranda's gasp and strode out of the dome. He found himself in what looked like a giant gift box. Sharp candles floated in the air and he watched as the boy launched into the air with a roar of ferocity with his arm now a huge white claw and fought a huge monster in the air.

The girl zoomed through the air, flying faster than anything Oz had ever seen before.

"How did you get here?" Oz gasped and snapped around his eyes widening as he caught sight… of a little girl. She was small and her skin was gray, she had cross scars on her forehead and spiky blue hair. She wore a dress shirt and a short skirt with long stripped pants and black shoes.

Her eyes were a piercing gold as she stared at him curiously. Oz blinked.

"_There is a creature outside of my time dome… like you she looks human but she isn't… she is evil and very powerful…"_

He stepped back as her evil, powerful aura hit him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the horrible stench she emanated. What kind of creature could be so _impure_, so _tainted_, and _unnatural_? That he wanted to gag.

He staggered back and brought his hand up to his mouth and nose, his eyes watering from the nausea while the little girl stared at him in confusion. Then comprehension dawned on her and she smirked knowingly.

"What is it? Are you too squeamish to look at the blood? Is it too much for you?" She reached towards him and Oz recoiled from her touch his face showing his disgust.

"Stay away from me! You reek of foulness and evil! What the hell are you, you mongrel?" Oz demanded without thinking. The little girl staggered back as if slapped and she stared at him stunned, then her eyes narrowed dangerously as she smirked.

"Is that so? You seem a bit too bold for you own good, I am a Noah one of the true apostles handpicked by God himself, Road." She finished with a little courtesy. Oz resisted the urge to gag. She was… unnatural but that in itself was not what made her so utterly repulsive. Her existence in this realm seemed profoundly wrong, and yet somewhat familiar. He had to find out why.

With that in mind he lunged forward faster than she could see and caught her by the throat squeezing and digging his nails into her flesh. He felt her blood in his hand and his eyes widened as he recognized it. He staggered back staring at her in horror while she smirked at him.

She began to drawl at him her tone smug and knowing and yet Oz could only stare, horrified at the mixture in his hand. She was an abomination, the representation of everything that shouldn't be done ever. It violated every law set by nature, and yet here she was.

"… The child of a chain and a human." He spoke softly, almost inaudibly. Road paused staring at the odd little human in front of her. He didn't look scared at all and had actually insulted her and attacked her. He was faster than he looked and had managed to draw her blood without her wanting him to.

His piercing green eyes stared at her with something she had never seen before in the eyes of a human as they laid eyes on her. It was an utter disgust and revulsion and hatred so intense, it made her uneasy. What did he mean by the child of a chain and a human?

She had little time to ponder this as suddenly a flaming scythe appeared in the human's hands and she had to smirk, the uneasiness going away. So he was an exorcist? He would be dealt with suitably. She casually waved her hand and her candles launched at him. His eyes flashed and Road's eyes widened as she saw chains rise from somewhere in the boy's clothes.

The chains swept the candles away and he launched forward swiping at her with the scythe. She felt it cut through and she felt before she knew, this wasn't innocence. She stared into his eyes and knew, he wasn't human at all.

She caught a glimpse of a huge black rabbit with red eyes and ferocious teeth. He swiped at her again, this time she opened a door and fell away. Oz landed a few feet away and he roared with rage, the creature had gotten away.

He swore though, he would destroy her. And all of her cursed Noah family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review**


End file.
